character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic The Hedgehog (Canon Game)/ZaStando27 Style
Many Worlds And Schrodingers Cat Tier In Fiction: https://youtu.be/x3fTV38c5Oc Neo Platonism https://youtu.be/sVJhBebRwls Sonic Platonism And NeoPlatonism https://youtu.be/dSnpaWi7ajM Sonic In The Marvel Omniverse http://aminoapps.com/p/ff1bgjr sonic_the_werehog_2018_render_by_nibroc_rock_dcq9mog-pre.png d8o58zr-c3b0a1c0-4676-4e4c-9fae-d51cc85e179d.png secret_rings__sonic_of_the_flames_render_by_nibroc_rock_dazt9px-pre.png darkspine_sonic_render__aura_alt__by_nibroc_rock_dadsvjv-pre.png super_sonic_png_1336893.png hyper_sonic_by_kuroispeedster55_dbgxo7g-pre.png " Do you know who I am? I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog! " Sonic The Hedgehog was and still is SEGA'S Mascot since 1991, his "home" originates from Christmas island and left to South island for adventure and left to South island for adventure. However what he found was, animals being enslaved and captured and turned into lifeless Robots, called Badniks.it can't really be said where he lives Lizuka claimed he doesn't have a home and is always on the run. Dr. Robotnik was the one behind all of this, once sonic found out and eventually defeated him, few months later he found out little planet was arriving and was chained to a small mountain, he rushed to the site and got onto to the little planet, where he soon discovered that Dr. Robotnik planned to use the time stones to manipulate time in his favor he also found out Amy Rose followed him his self proclaimed Girl friend and she got kidnapped by his evil robot doopleganger, Metal Sonic, not only did he have to save his now, self proclaimed girlfriend he had to stop Dr Robotnik from getting the time stones and ciezing control over the world, he eventually defeated Dr Robotnik and rescued Amy from Metal sonic in a race, a few months or weeks later sonic wanted to see the world and have a vacation and decided to go to westside Island, then met one of the most important characters in the series Miles Prower aka Tails The Fox, a two tailed fox who can use his two tails to fly ironicly, when he traveled to Westside Island and eventually became friends with miles, he soon found out Dr. Robotnik was up to his old tricks again and with his new pal he decided to stop Dr. Robotnik once again, when he met Dr. Robotnik for the last time on that adventure he had the new mech called the Death Egg, which housed the Death Egg Robot Sonic went Supersonic and stopped it, the death Egg crashed into Angel Island where Dr. Robotnik found out a guardian was on the island, Knuckles The Echidna, an ancestor from an ancient civilization filled with echidna's and is the only one left of his kind and Dr. Robotnik tricked him into thinking Sonic and tails here are the real evil doers, after sonic got knocked out of his Super form by knuckles, sonic and tails met up with Dr. Robotnik and defeated him, they soon discovered Knuckles, was waiting for them and ambushed them to the Hydrocity zone and escaped, after a long line of Eggman defeats and mechs, Sonic finally came toe to toe with knuckles, he eventually won and Knuckles soon found out Dr. Robotnik was lying and was trying to take the Master Emerald all along, he then helped sonic and tails to sky santucary, to chase after Eggman, sonic fought Mecha Sonic and then fleed to the death Egg, he found Dr. Robotnik again, defeated two of his new robots waiting for sonic, and faced off against the final challenged Sonic awaited for and won, and found Dr. Robotnik waiting for him in a Death Egg robot like mech, and battled it out with him, tails and sonic eventually defeated him, but trouble soon awaited were Dr. Robotnik took off with the master emerald into space, Sonic only had one opition and that used the Super Emeralds he conveniently collected on his adventure with the Chaos emeralds, he chased after Eggman into space, he won the battle against Eggman once again, returned the Master Emeralds to Angel island and made piece with knuckles, after that event came many more other events, his adventure with perfect chaos, shadow the hedgehog until his most recent event, meeting a jackal and mercenary called Infinite and having a war against Robotnik, Sonic fought and triumphed over Robotnik and his mechs along with Infinite and his illusions and clones, he's met a lot of friends and foes, including Silver The Hedgehog, Solaris ifrit, Blaze the Cat, Time Eater, Erazor Djiin, the Deadly Six, etc. Sonic is known for his cocky attitude and nature, getting into fights without thinking and making reckless decisions, although he means well sometimes he can come off as impatient and annoying, but his heart is put forth on the bad times to push through all obstacles and see through that the happy ending is shown in it's glory, despite his flaws he is seen as a hero willing to step on the front lines and give his life for others, in other planets and even different universes he's seen as legendary, a hero. But the main thing he is most well known for is his ability to run faster than the speed of sound and the speed of light, he also is gifted the ability to roll up into a ball and attack his enemies. Sonic the Hedgehog, Earth's greatest defender, and The Fastest Thing Alive. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B, 7-B | 6-B, High 6-A, 5-C, 5-B, 5-A, Possibly High 5-A, High 4-C, Likely 4-B, At least 4-A, 3-A, Likely 2-C '''| '''2-C, Likely High 2-A | Varies from at least 4-A to 2-C to High 2-A '''| At least '''High 2-A '''| '''1-A| Possibly High 1-A| Could Be 0''' '''Name: Ogilvie Maurice Hedgehog, Preferred Name: Sonic The Hedgehog, Nicknamed: the Blue Blur, "Sir Sonic, Knight of the Wind", Iblis Trigger. Origin: Realistically Speaking Rad Mobile as a cameo, appeared official in the game Sonic The Hedgehog 1991, Christmas Island, In lore he was born with his abilities and born through normal means although his parents did not have the super speed that was granted to sonic. Gender: Male. Age: At Teens, 15 to 16. Classification: Hedgehog, Anthropomorphic, Speedster, Fastest Thing Alive Powers and Abilities: |-|By himself=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Fourth Wall Awareness, Acrobatics (Repeatedly shows great agility, dexterity, and coordination. Regularly performs hypermobile movements with his body, such as when he uses his Spin Dash or Homing Attack. Capable of running along many surfaces, whether along structures or over water. Can traverse a large variety of terrain with no issue, from exploding spaceships to aquatic environments and hazardous volcanoes. Able to utilize additional mid-air jumps), Homing Attack, Body Control (Can sharpen his spines to perform his Spin Attacks), Natural Weaponry (Through sharpening his spines), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Master Swordsman (Trained, fought, and even bested the Knights of The Round Table and King Arthur), Analytical Prediction (Shown to notice patterns in his opponent's style and adapt to fight accordingly), Skilled pilot, Surface Scaling (By running along walls and other structures), Water Walking (Through his speed), Enhanced Senses (Hearing and Reflexes. Can maneuver around perfectly in pitch black conditions and blinded), Extrasensory Perception (His quills can identify and detect danger), Chi Manipulation (Capable of manipulating his “Soul” Energy to achieve several affects, such as increasing his strength or speed), Non-Physical Interaction (Can tag the Hyudoros and Boos with normal attacks), Hammerspace, Dimensional Travel (Returned to his world from the Arabian Night and World of Camelot alternate realities. Can travel towards Special Stages, which are stated to be other dimensions), Defensive Aura (While using his boost technique, Sonic creates an aura that coats him and allows him to barrel into enemies and obstacles with no repercussions), Invulnerability (With Sonic Boom), Afterimage Creation (With Boost Mode), Spaceflight (Can use his Boost to freely propel himself through outer space), Regeneration (Mid. Can repeatedly survive being either flattened or crushed flat), Healing (With Sonic Heal, he can heal from any damage he may have taken by vibrating his molecules at high speeds. Can also revitalize himself with Rings), Underwater Breathing (Type 2 with the Aqua Shield), Forcefield Creation (With the Insta-Shield. Can also generate Fire and Electricity based force-fields or purple pulses around his entire body to protect him from incoming attacks via Sonic Guard), Indomitable Will, Restricted Flight (Can briefly hover and maneuver within the air), Technological Flight (With Extreme Gear), Vibration Manipulation (Can project harmful shock waves to send enemies flying), Status Effect Inducement (With Somersault Kick), Momentum Manipulation (When performing the Drop Dash Sonic stores up momentum before releasing it all in one instant to propel himself in a specific direction), Limited Spatial Manipulation (With their speed alone, Modern and Classic Sonic can “fix space” with their speed), Air Manipulation (With Sonic Wind. Can generate blasts of wind and create tornadoes), Forcefield Negation (Sonic's Insta-Shield is capable of bypassing forcefields to hit his opponent), Transmutation (Via Ring Time), Resurrection (Can resurrect to be brought back after death at the cost of Soul Energy), Teleportation (With the Chaos Emeralds), Time Manipulation (With Time Break, Time Stop, and the Chaos Emeralds), BFR and Sealing (Can send targets outside space-time with the Chaos Emeralds, or use Chaos Control to send others to different dimensions), Damage Reduction (Passively increases his defense to take less damage from attacks with Strength Support. The Herb of Toughness] increases defense to reduce damage taken), Accelerated Development (Passive, Training; Physical Stats, Abilities. Replicated Chaos Control after seeing Shadow use it once, became an expert Extreme Gear Rider with no formal training, and quickly learned and mastered swordsmanship within the span of hours. Repeatedly hinted to train and grow faster as well as stronger. Grew stronger after six months of imprisonment in the Death Egg. Was later stated to exceed previous data by Infinite during their second encounter, and stated himself to grow stonger every second before quickly overwhelming him despite being on even ground minutes before), and Statistics Amplification (With Color Powers, Soul Surge, Speed Break, Super Peel Out, Boost, Speed Shoes, Drop Dash, Light Speed Attack, Hyper Mode, Sonic Boom, Speed Up, Hercules Muscles, Acceleration Up, Attack Support, and Shahra's Ring). With the Color Powers: Transformation, Surface Scaling (With Pink Spikes and Gray Quake), Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (With Red Burst and Black Bomb), Vibration Manipulation (With Blue Cube and Gray Quake), Energy Projection (With Cyan Laser and Crimson Eagle), Electricity Manipulation (With Ivory Lightning), Invisibility (With Jade Ghost), Deconstruction (With Indigo Asteroid), Transmutation, Black Hole Creation, Gravity Manipulation, Size Manipulation and Absorption (With Indigo Asteroid, Violet Void, and Purple Frenzy), Intangibility (With Jade Ghost and Violet Void), Flight and Levitation (With Crimson Eagle, Green Hover, Indigo Asteroid, Jade Ghost, Magenta Rhythm, Orange Rocket, and Violet Void), Statistics Reduction and Void Manipulation (With Violet Void). Acausality (Type 1), Resistance to Existence Erasure (Unaffected by the Time Eater erasing history and leaving everything as a colorless void, whereas everybody else had to be restored), Reality Warping (Left unaffected by Alf Layla-Wa Layla warping reality), Possession, Mind Manipulation (Resisted being controlled by Dark Gaia as Werehog Sonic without even trying, and resisted the telepathic abilities of the Voxai Overminds in Sonic Chronicles, whereas almost everyone else fell prey easily to it), Poisons and Chemical Products (Can travel through the most dangerous areas of Chemical Plant Zone without any trouble), Gravity Manipulation/Black Holes (Can survive in close proximity to black holes and resist their gravitational pull), Spatial Manipulation (Can withstand attacks from Chaos Magic, which hits opponents with distorted space), Petrification (Can break free from being turned to stone by the Gargoyle Djinn), Ice Manipulation (Quickly broke out after being frozen solid), Extreme Heat, and Cosmic Radiations (Can repeatedly endure the vacuum of space with no negative side effects) |-|Excalibur Sonic=Same as in base on a vastly enhanced scale, Flight, Spaceflight, Immortality Negation (Excalibur absorbed the powers of all other sacred swords, where the conjoined efforts of the sacred swords could negate King Arthur's immortality), Body Control (Of Excalibur, who can extend itself for greater reach), Attack Reflection (Can reflect magical attacks), Power Nullification (Can shatter magic barriers with sword attacks) |-|Sonic the Werehog=All previous abilities, Enhanced Body Control, Elasticity (Is able to stretch his arms over long distances), Size Manipulation (Capable of enlarging his arms and hands to increase the power and range of his attacks even further), Energy Manipulation (Can manipulate Dark Gaia Force for various effects), Statistics Amplification (Able to use Dark Gaia Energy to augment his striking power), Forcefield Creation (Can use Dark Gaia Energy to form defensive barriers around himself), Enhanced Vibration Manipulation (He can cause destructive tremors with the colossal force of his blows), Status Effect Inducement (His attacks can cause dizziness in an opponent), Berserk Mode (Can enter Unleashed Mode, a temporary state that grants a blue Aura, vastly greater strength and speed, and Invulnerability) |-|Darkspine Sonic=Same as in base on a vastly enhanced scale, Flight, Spaceflight, Attack Reflection, Enhanced Fire Manipulation, Rage Power (Powered by the World Ring of Rage), Emotion Empowerment (Empowered by the World Rings, with each being a manifestation of a specific emotion), Reality Warping and Enhanced Space-Time Manipulation (Restored the Arabian Nights reality, along with its space-time, with a wave of the hand after it was destroyed by Alf Layla-Wa Layla), Energy Manipulation (Can create his own Soul Energy) |-|Super Sonic=All abilities of base form are greatly enhanced, Aura, True Flight, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Attack Reflection with Deflect, Electricity Manipulation (With the Bolt of Lightning), Space-Time Manipulation, Energy Projection and Chaos Energy Manipulation (Can use Chaos Energy to achieve a wide variety of effects), Statistics Amplification (Can use Chaos Energy to amplify the power of his strikes and increase his speed), Power Bestowal and Positive Emotions Empowerment (Can pass Chaos Energy onto others, allowing them to achieve Super transformations of their own), Light Manipulation (Sonic can absorb light to strengthen himself and allow him to use the Arrow of Light), Power Nullification and Empathic Manipulation (Super Sonic was stated to neutralize the negative energies of Perfect Chaos and made it become nice again, rendering its will to fight inert), Purification (Type 2. Cleanses negative energies varying from evil beings to things as simple as anger and negative emotions), Forcefield Creation (Super Sonic can create a constant forcefield to protect himself), Positive Emotion Empowerment (Positive emotions, alongside the good hearts of others, are stated to power the Chaos Emeralds), Invulnerability (Super Sonic and Super Shadow are both stated to be indestructible and invulnerable. Shown to be immune to attacks from comparable, equal, or superior opponents, merely being staggered or knocked back by enemies such as the Doomsday Zone Robot, Perfect Chaos, Ultimate Gemerl, and the Time Eater). |-|Hyper Sonic=All of Super Sonic's abilities on a vastly enhanced scale, Afterimage Creation (Creates constant afterimages due to sheer speed), Light Manipulation (Can emit a blinding flash of light that damages all enemies within range) |-|Optional Equipment=Statistics Amplification (With the Golden Gloves, Speed Bar, Herb of Toughness, and Psychic Water), Flight (With Hovercrafts, Balloons, and Rocket Shoes), Healing (With the Replenisher, Health Roots, Health Seeds, Antidotes, and Health Leaves), Time Travel (With Time Stones), Gravity Manipulation and Black Hole Creation (With the Ark of the Cosmos), Fire Manipulation (With the Flame Ring), Sealing (With Magic Hands), Time Manipulation (With Slow and Time Freezes), Paralysis Inducement (Via Stun), Resurrection (With the Angel Amulet and Ring of Life), Fear Inducement (With the Spooky Charm), Elemental Manipulation (Of Water, Electricity, Ice, Wind, and Earth varieties via elemental Rings), Empowerment (With Rock Salt through Empowered), Damage Reduction (With the Iron Tonic), Purification (Type 3 with Cure All Spray), Life-Force Absorption (With the Nocturne Blade), Explosion Manipulation (With Bomb, Helicopters, and Fighter Jet RCs), Glyph Creation (With Hovercraft RCs), Size Manipulation (With Purple Gem), Invisibility (With Stealth Jets), Immortality Negation (Using Caliburn in conjunction with Arondight, Galatine and Laevatein, he was able to negate the immortality of King Arthur before striking him down). With various Power-Ups: Homing Attack with Mines, Fire Manipulation with Fire, Ice Manipulation with Ice, Electricity Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement with Lightning, Perception Manipulation with Illusion, and Limited Magnetism Manipulation with Magnet, With Forcejewels: BFR, Barrier Creation (Can create barriers for a limited amount of time that others can't pass), Teleportation (Can teleport others to himself, teleport himself to others, swap places with an opponent, or teleport himself or others to a random location), Body Puppetry (Can force an opponent to move or use their items), and Power Nullification (The Muteki Monitor makes him invulnerable to physical harm and immune to the abilities of other racers). With Chao: Statistics Amplification (With Cheezlet and Blayze, attacks do much more damage), Damage Reduction (With Velk and Gibber, damage from attacks are greatly reduced), Healing (With Stebsly and Joy, vitality is regenerated over the course of a fight), Resurrection (With Ovus], their partner is automatically brought back up to three times in one battle), Probability Manipulation (With Koolet, Belgog, Fimbley, and Stugs, enemy attacks have a greater chance of missing. Churdle and Oldarg give a higher chance of hitting the opponent. Keroyo increases the chance of an enemy fleeing. Spartoi grants a chance to instantly knock out the opponent with every attack done), Shield Creation (Can make passive shields of fire, water, wind, lightning, and earth that stay even after being hit), Elemental Manipulation (Can imbue his attacks with fire, water, wind, lightning, earth, and ice), and Damage Transferal (With Pooki, damage taken is split between teammates), Resistance to Fear Manipulation (With the Vial of Calm and Philter of Tranquility), Poison Manipulation (With the Antidote and Superior Antidote), Petrification (With Stone Protection and Petrification Immunity), Paralysis Inducement (With the Paralysis Cure and Paralysis Immunity), Statistics Reduction (With the Muteki Monitor), and Status Effect Inducement (The Immunity Idol and Cure All Spray grant high resistance to negative status effects, which includes: Statistics Reduction, Curse Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Life-Force Absorption, Stunning], Vulnerability, and Weakening) Read It Again In Case I’ve missed Something. Superhuman Strength Durability, Speed, Agility, Acrobatics, Leaping capabilities, Maneuverability (Is able to move and react at Supersonic speeds and beyond, is able to take attacks normal humans can't withstand) Superhuman Athleticism (Has near perfect reaction speed and timing and can run backwards as fast as he runs forward) Spin Dash (Sonic is able to curl up into a ball rev up and become an almost indestructible blunt object, which can only be stopped if an attack is powerful enough) Homing Attack (Can tag multiple enemies in the air or on ground, by curling up into a ball and dashing into them) Double Jump (Can jump multiple times in the air) Enhanced Leap (Can leap far higher then a normal human could) Enhanced Agility (Has Agility which is far beyond and faster, then any of what his friends have shown and can move and react, while moving at Supersonic to above light speeds and slide to the left and right while doing it) Super Natural Speed (Has shown far better speed, then any of what his race has to offer and shown and can exceed the speed of light easily) 4th Wall Awareness (Broke the fourth wall multiple times) Time Paradox Immunity (Survived getting erased from his own timeline and his universe) Hammerspace (Is able to summon his own version of the Piko Piko Hammer) Air Manipulation (Is able to Levitate for short periods of time, upon boosting into the air) Healing (Is able to vibrate his molecules at Supersonic speeds to heal himself and can use rings to regenerate his stamina and powers) Regeneration (Can use this the rings to regenerate his Stamina, power and speed) Energy Manipulation (Is able generate enough energy with his speed, he can make shockwaves upon contact with his opponent and can power a generator with just enough kinetic energy) 5Reality Warping (Moved so fast he accelerated through time and fixed space, returning color and light) Time Travel (Is able to accelerate through time with his raw speed) Dimensional Travel (Ran to and back from the Arabian nights and his universe in less then a day) Teleportation and Reality Restoration (High or Mid Is able to teleport using chaos control and restore reality back to normal by running) Fire Manipulation (Is able to manipulate the advantages of fire when using the Flame Shield the elemental shield of flame) Air Manipulation (Is able to create an short lasting shield by doing a mini sonic boom possibly) Electricity Manipulation (Is able to use the many advantages of electricity by using the Thunder Shield) Invincibility (Is granted invincibility for a short time when using the invincibility power up and granted long lasting invincibility when in his Super form) Master combatant (Mixed break dancing and martial arts with his speed to create his own combat style) Shapeshifting (Is able to shapeshift into different creatures using the wisp, which also grant him different powers) Resistance (Is resistant to the affects of being in space, heat and chemicals such as dangerous pink water) Gravity Manipulation (Is able to manipulate gravity in such a way with that he can dive in mid air vertically, by using the Ark of the cosmos) Immune to Emotion manipulation and Mind control (Caused bu Dark Gaia's energy and resisted Emperor Ix's mind control) Spatial Manipulation (Is able to warp space just by running) Flight (Is able to Fly in his Super form) Master SwordsmanShip (Within just a few minutes and hours, he mastered swordsmanship and defeated King Arthur's son, who is better then King Arthur himself) Void Manipulation (Broke out of Null space which was closed off from every dimension and was basically a timeless spaceless void) Aerokinesis (Is able to control the the speed he dives at by extending his body in certain ways) Body Control (Is able to retract his spikes) Self Momentum Manipulation (Can come to a stop immediately, when going full speed and can get a sudden burst of speed with Drop Dash) Super Human flexibility (Is able to survive being crushed and is able to curl up into a ball easily) Non-Physical Interaction (Is able to affect ghost when he was a werehog and can harm other ghost within also his Base form such as Hyudoro) Reactive Power Level (Was stated to be growing stronger every second and is known to grow stronger every game almost and can adapt to a users level of strength within seconds) Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant(Is really good at hand to hand combat and can hold his own and be better to people who rival his combatant skills) Statistics Amplification (Can use speed shoes or powerups to amplify his speed, can amp his speed and attack potency by a margin on the fly, can build up kinetic energy in his speed, to create even more powerful attacks or use Soul energy to amp himself) Laser Mimicry (With the Laser wisp he's able to become a laser and shoot at enemies at faster then light speed, speeds) Burrowing (With the drill wisp he's able to burrow underground and burrow through solid objects easily) Hovering (Is able to hover above the ground with the Hover wisp) Boost (Is able to increase his speed by roughly about 2-4 times with his boost technique for a short while running on pure energy) Intangibility (Is able to pass through solid objects with the ghost wisp) Wall jumping (Is able to jump from wall to wall easily for a short amount of time and can bring back many places and events of his own universe and timeline just by running) | Reality Restoration (Was able to warp the Arabian nights back to normal when it's history and space were gone) | Absorbtion and Transformation (Can absorb various different things including the wisp and chaos emeralds and secret rings and use them to transform into various different Super forms and transformations) Vehicular Mastery (Is able to perform tricks and flips and easily race at high speeds in his speed star car) | Rage Power (When in his Werehog state he could release a burst of rage which amplifies his speed, strength and combat) Forcefield Creation (Can use the shield and flame and many more item boxes, to access different types of shields, with different abilities to them) Shrinking Manipulation (With Magic gloves, he can reduce an opponents size, to the size of a small toy, and throw it at enemies or threats, to severely damage them) Resistance to Petrification (If he's fighting hard enough, he can negate petrification, due to negating Erazors Gargoyles petrification inducement) Afterimage Creation (Can move so fast while boosting, he can create after images) Chi Manipulation (Is able to harness the power of his soul and heart, to defeat Infinite and amp his power by a lot and use his soul gauge to amp his speed for a short time) Vibration Manipulation (Is able to cause short and small vibrations, by boosting, or increasing his speed) Immortality Negation (Type 8 When using the sword caliburn and other various swords, he negated the immortality of King Arthur) Life Force Absorption (Can use Nocturne Blade to absorb life energy from his opponents and replenish his own power and stamina ) Indomitable Will (Isn't affected by getting defeated multiple times and being heavily damaged and usually gets right back up and is able to fight longer then usual and have better stamina) Resistance to Existence Erasure (After Time Eater erased his history and timeline, Sonic remained unaffected) BFR (Can send anyone, or anything he wants to with the chaos emeralds, to a different location, or possibly a different timeline) Resistance to Mind Control (Resisted Emperor Ix's Mind Control and broke out of Ifrits mind control with ease) Status Effect Inducement (Is resistant to toxic chemicals, radiation, Volcanic temperatures, Extreme Cold, Extreme Weather and Heat) Time Stop or Time Slow (Can stop time with the chaos emeralds, or slow down time ) Acausality (Type 1 Resisted being erased from his timeline and is unaffected by things which are normally deadly to an average person, or average being of his species) Air Manipulation (With his Sonic Wind, he can control the air into a vortex ) Speed Augmentation (Can enhance his speed by boosting or can enhance his speed by his Super Peel Out ) Absolute Speed (Is able to move dozens of times faster then light and can move at infinite to immeasurable Speeds) Emotional Manipulation (Neutralized Perfect Chaos's evil intent to wipe out humanity and made him neutral) Enhanced Combat (Has combating skills unlike any other person in his verse and only a select few can rival his skills Enhanced Combat (Has combating skills unlike any other person in his verse and only a select few can rival his skills) Supernatural Combat(Can throw punches and do martial arts and beyond light speed and into immeasurable speed and use his own combatining style, at blinding speeds too) Speed Blitzing (Can blitz some his opponents with relative ease if his opponent isn't on his level ) Attack Reflection (Is able to reflect canon balls, projectiles, large objects thrown at him, by just homing attacking into whatevers hitting him, can reflect large clumps of energy, with his feet in his transformation Darkspine Sonic ) Fear Inducement (With, via spooky charm, which enables him to strike fear into his opponents and make them flee ) Resurrection (Can use soul gauge to resurect himself or Angel Amulet ) Transmutation (Can turn his opponents into rings via ring time) Nausea Inducement (Can induce dizziness via Somersault Kick) Empathetic Manipulation (Can directly attack the consciousness of others) Accuracy Manipulation (With Koolet his opponents attacks have a higher chance of missing and with Churdle his attacks have a higher chance on landing on his opponent. Conceptual Manipulation his verse works on neoplatonism and can fight reality warp and fight those who transcend/surpass them, more basic haxes can be found from the sonic dark brotherhood page here [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]:' Varies '| Wall level (Beat Metal Sonic easily, who could break through multiple walls in overdrive mode, beat Knuckles who can destroy walls just by punching into them) Street level (Could tank falling from the ground multiple times in outer space and can destroy walls doors and many objects, which are Street level in sized, or have Street level durability) Mountain Level '''(Was able to destroy a mountain easily) '''City level (Tanked attacks from Perfect chaos and damaged him, who could destroy a city with ease) | Continent level, Likely Country level, possibly Small Planet level (Was able to destroy a chain which chained Little Planet to the earth, was able to destroy Eggmans Egg Robo Defeated Ifrit and Iblis, who could burn the world and destroy multiple cities and burn multiple continents, Ifrit had a dimension of his own even) Planet level (Damaged Perfect Chaos in his Base form, who had had the power of the chaos emeralds, Possibly Large Planet level, Possibly''' High Universe level') '''Multi Continent level', Likely''' Multi Solar System Level (Beat a Death Egg Robot like machine Robotnik built, which was powered by the Master Emerald) '''Planet level (Was able to tank a Black hole which was on a Star level scale and could affect planets, possibly Dwarf Star Level,' '''Likely' Solar System level)' '''Multi solar System level' (Due to destroying Ultimate Emerl who had the power of the Final Egg Blaster which could destroy Multiple Stars easily | Low Multiverse level '''(Beat Egg Wizard who could merge two universes in to one with blaze | '''High Universe level (Scales to Mephiles, who's implied to have unlimited power) High Universe level, Likely''' Low Multiverse level''' (Beat Erazor Djiin who was able to destroy and erase the Arabian history and pages and absorbs it's power which had an infinite realm and multiple worlds in it) |''' Low Multiverse level (Beat Alf layla wa layla as Darkspine Sonic who turned the Arabian nights into a void and could do anything with the universe/multiverse | '''Low Multiverse-Outerverse level (Was able to damage Solaris's shields and tank his attacks and react to them and Solaris was going to consume all of the timelines and dimensions, which includes Maginary World | Universe+-Multiverse level+ ''' all dreams sonics and other dimensions are real thanks to the precious stone here and they are worlds here (all Scales to Void, who was attacking/destroying dreams that make up and exist in a four dimensional space) '''Universe level+, Likely''' Low Multiverse level', Possibly '''High' Multiverse level+ (Was able to damage infinite who had the power of the phanhom ruby which was able to contend with Supersonic and was stated to be the strongest Sonic Villain, which means if we higball he's stronger then Solaris who's High Multiverse-Outerverse level '(Beat Shadow, Metal Sonic, Silver Blaze, Erazor Djiin, all who scale to his Base form, '''Complex Multiverse-Hyperverse Level (possibly higher) '''Maginaryworld ' is a different dimension (here) potentially contains physics from other dimensions and dream worlds from other dimensions here related to sega this may include dengeki bunko's to aru majutsu no index, sword art online etc Solaris collapse everything into nothingness this would include them ''' Outerverse Level Super Dimensionality at it's roots and kanji is beyond higher dimensionality, Solaris is a both a transcendent and Super Dimensional Being and Sonic beat him | High Outerverse Level Sonic Verse Is Neoplatonic, it has A Astral Plane here and here's what it is and it is neoplatonic and it is a realm of many heavens and hells read up on Astral Projection And Astral Bodies which are platonic in nature, sonic also has a afterlife as well here (in neoplatonism their heaven is beyond forms since neoplatonism says going to heaven is coming closer to god while platonism says heaven is limited by forms and is formed for demiurge btw) Hence NeoPlatonism is Conceptually Above Many 1-A Constructs In Platonism, Solaris in the same "afterlife" scan i provided can collapse everything into nothingness, Another Supporting Proof is that Sonic was able to move as a spirit of the wind in Sonic 06 and Elise even said she could feel his presence despite the fact he was dead in the physical sense which falls in line with neoplatonism. All of which Solaris could transform into nothingness.Can Match Archie Sonic According To Ian Flynn https://bumbleking.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=4&t=1158&start=165 (https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/601473165658685475/624710108261122070/image0.jpg)' Some Off The Rail Cosmology Stuff: Mario’s World (Via Yoshi’s Island), Nights Into Dreams And Legend Of Zelda are different worlds in Sonic Lost World making them a part of his cosmology. here and if you watch my ultimate sonic feat guide video at the top you’ll see how Dengeki Bunko’s Verses is a part of Sonic Cosmology. It’s also in the Marvel Omnivers. 'Speed : '''Supersonic (Was stated multiple times to be Supersonic in speed) Hypersonic (Was able to outrun a laser wisp which can break out of the earth's atmosphere) | Sub-Relativistic+ '(Was able to move from the earth to the moon in 5 seconds) | '''FTL '(Stated light speed was small time for him and there are multiple sources and guides confirming he's faster than light, could briefly outrun a black hole) | '''MFTL (Was able to go through his Solar system and out in a matter of seconds in his super form) | MFTL (Was able to restore an area which multiple Stars in it just by running) MFTL+ (Is fast enough to travel from the Arabian nights universe to many other universes) Infinite speed (Is able to traverse the infinite realm of the Arabian nights and escape through a dimension which has no dimensions or exit) Inaccessible (Was able to move in white space and null space which is consistently a void without time) Immeasurable (Was able to travel through time and dimensions with his speed) could be higher, he's been stated to rival the speed of the flash and even is claimed officially the fastest video game character. Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Capable of lifting small boulders) Class K Toppled (Egg Golem, which is the size of a small building) Class K, able to move giant metal gears, just by moving his legs and running on top of them. but how strong he is in his other forms can't be said. Striking Strength: Wall level '''| Multi-Continent Level', Likely' Planet level |''' Dwarf Star Level, Likely 'Solar System level''' | Multi Solar System level | Universe level+, Likely Low Multiverse level | Multiverse level, Likely High Multiverse level+ | '''Hyperverse level | Likely Outerverse level | Possibly High Outerverse Level Durability: Varies | City level, survived an attack from an exploding Death Egg, which was comparable to the moon. Multi-Continent level, Survived attacks from Ifrit, who burned the future earth. Multi Solar System level survived multiple attacks from Ultimate Emerl, who absorbed the Final Egg Blaster, which destroyed Multiple and hundreds of Stars. Low Multiverse level, survived attacks from Erazor Djinn, which were powerful enough to change the story of the Arabian Nights, and destroy its pages and he absorbed the pages. Low Multiverse level, possibly High Multiverse+-Outerverse level, survived attacks from Infinite who had the power of the Phantom Ruby, which could break the limits of dimensions and infinite was stated to be the strongest sonic villain, which with highball puts him above Solaris, was able to take hits from Solaris who was stated to be a Super-dimensional being. Stamina: Unknown, possibly infinite (due to being able to move at lightspeed and beyond) [[Range|'Range']]: Mostly up-close combat and martial arts, but does have Hax able to bend and destroy space-time and create shock waves and sonic booms by running and gaining momentum, which can be long-range potentially) *'Optional Equipment:' World Rings, an Ark of the Cosmos, Piko Piko Hammer, Gems, Time Stones, Power-Ups, Angel Amulet, Ring of Life, Immunity Idol, Extreme Gear, Flame Ring, Magic Gloves, Replenisher, Health Roots, Health Seeds, Antidotes, Health Leaves, Spooky Charm, Golden Gloves, Speed Bar, Nocturne Blade, Arondight, Galatine, Laevatein, Herb of Toughness, Fiery Quaff, Hot Fiery Quaff, Vial of Calm, Philter of Tranquility, Super Antidote, Stone Protection, Petrification Immunity, Paralysis Cure, Paralysis Immunity, Kron Hammer, Zoah Shield, Cure All Spray. *'Can Create/Summon:' RC Vehicles Intelligence: Gifted (Sonic's decades of combat experience have made him a skilled and powerful fighter, and he has even been hinted to train and practice by himself and with others. Specializing in a fluid, precise, and kinetic fighting style based on blitzing foes with a myriad of techniques that are based on all kinds of several fighting techniques ranging from Capoeira to straight up MMA fighting styles, along with Sonic's personal fighting style based on his species' ability to curl into a ball. Sonic's greatest asset is his superhuman speed, which he has demonstrated complete mastery over in any environment. Using his super-speed for high-speed offense and defense, Sonic is capable of running at a maximum tilt in straight lines, as well as in full tight circles and through sharp turns with full control over his momentum. He also boasts great acrobatic skills and agility, along with enhanced reflexes that enable him to evade incoming hindrances with precise and delicate movements, as well as detect attacks beyond his field of vision. In addition, Sonic excels in swordsmanship. With less than a day of training, he could best master swordsmen like the Knights of the Round Table. In addition to using advanced techniques, Sonic can apply his speed to his swordplay for quick and swift slashes, and become a buzzsaw by spinning with his sword, enabling him to slice clean through enemies. Sonic has also been shown to learn and adapt quickly to new situations, which allows him to notice patterns in his opponent's style and adapt to engage them in combat. Further testaments to his combat prowess include triumphs over martial art experts, "ultimate" mercenaries, powerful Gizoids, violent alien leaders, persistent super scientists, speedsters with comparable skills, and machines with years of research on his movement patterns. And on a side note, Sonic also has a thing for reading in his spare time. So he not only shows intellect in combat, but in literature as well.) overall he is Extremely smart Capable of mastering extreme gear and swordsmanship in the matter of hours or minutes, is able to outwit Dr. Robotniks plans every time, Dr. Robotnik has an IQ of 300 this puts Sonic to have an IQ of near like 115 at least, shows mastery over Martial arts mixing it in with his own speed, Developed his own attacks such as the Spin Dash, Homing Attack, and air dash. Weaknesses: Water, although he can double jump in the water and boost in it, to rise up above the water, he can't swim, Sonic can also be overconfident and cocky, which gives his opponents the upper hand to take advantage of his brashness and catch him off guard, Sonic also holds back his true power and speed most of the time and only goes all out when things get serious, this gives his opponent the chance to one-shot him before he even has the chance, to get serious and can catch him off guard. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Normal Moves= *'Spin Attack: '''While moving at high speeds Sonic curls tightly into a ball and rams enemies as a concussive force or cutting disk. *'Spin Jump: Sonic leaps into the air and proceeds to perform a Spin Attack. *'''Spin Dash: '''Sonic curls into a ball and begins spinning rapidly from a stationary position to charge up, then launches forward with enhanced mobility. *'Homing Attack: '''Sonic performs a mid-air Spin Dash that homes in on opponents, striking them with perfect aim. After hitting, the attack's force will cause Sonic to bounce off the target, allowing him to attack enemies again immediately afterward (potentially repeatedly) or attack other enemies in the vicinity. *'Focused Homing Attack: 'Sonic locks on up to six enemies at once and executes a far swifter and stronger version of the Homing Attack. This attack can be charged up to dish out attacks capable of quickly overwhelming beings with comparable durability to Sonic himself. *'Flying Spin Attack: 'While in a vulnerable mid-air position, Sonic performs the Spin Attack as a means of self-defense. *'Light Speed Attack: 'Sonic harnesses his conserved energies and charges up in a manner nigh-akin to the Spin Dash. The difference being that while charging, light orbs will encircle Sonic's body and damage enemies upon contact, discouraging interruption of the technique. Once finished, Sonic excitedly utters "Ready!" and takes on a cyan hue, before rocketing off at high speeds to unleash a far faster and stronger Homing Attack. This technique automatically targets every enemy in the vicinity upon execution, allowing Sonic to pull of a rapid onslaught of Homing Attacks to strike all enemies in range. *'Sonic Guard: 'Sonic crosses his arms at speeds dwarfing sound to brace himself from oncoming attacks. This forms a purple, pulsing spherical orb around Sonic's body that acts as a shield that blocks any incoming attacks. *'Super Peel Out: 'Sonic begins to move his legs in a pattern similar to the "infinity" symbol to build up speed, all while remaining stationary. After which, he rockets off with immensely increased speed and mobility, even nimbler the Spin Dash. This technique allowed Sonic to match Metal Sonic's V. Maximum Overdrive Attack, which is stated to increase Metal Sonic's speed four times over, meaning Sonic's Super Peep Out grants a similar increase. *'Bound Jump: 'In mid-air, Sonic curls into a ball and performs the Spin Attack straight downwards to slam down on any target below him. If he impacts the ground, Sonic will be propelled back into the air with enhanced jumping height. *'Boost: 'Sonic coats himself in a blue aura and rockets forward at top speed, granting instant acceleration and turning him into a highly destructive projectile able to mow down anything in his path. *'Stomp: 'While in the air, Sonic rockets directly downward, descending in a crouching position. Upon landing, he'll release a destructive shock-wave which damages the nearby surroundings and enemies. *'Jump Dash: 'Sonic launches himself straight forward in midair with a burst of speed, leaving a blue trail in his wake. This is useful for gaining air mobility, crossing gaps, and maneuvering across obstacles. *'Air Dash: 'Sonic performs a midair Boost to vertically propel himself through the air. This can be performed perpetually to achieve an affect akin to flight. *'Quick Step: 'Sonic running at high speeds, Sonic performs a swift-strafing movement to the left or right. When doing so, Sonic appears as nothing but a blur, indicating his short burst speed is swifter than his steady pace. *'Cartwheel: 'Sonic cartwheels to the left or right, appearing as nothing but a blur. This will prove useful for evading attacks. *'Flying Kick: 'Sonic zips towards an enemy and immediately strikes them with a mid-air kick, sending them flying. If another enemy is caught in the path of the enemy initially kicked away, they will be sent flying and take damage as well. *'Kick: 'Sonic does a somersault and attacks forward along the ground while stretching out both his feet in front of him. When doing so, he is surrounded in a blue aura to ward off hindrances. *'Foot Sweep: 'Sonic drops to the ground, balances on one hand, and then sweeps one of his legs around in a 360 degree circle that resembles break-dancing, damaging anything he comes into contact with. *'Insta-Shield: 'For an instant, Sonic creates a temporary shield around himself that can slash enemies within his range. This allows Sonic to attain simultaneous offense and defense, and allows him to bypass forcefields. *'Sonic Heal: 'Sonic vibrates his molecules at a speed dwarfing sound, healing any physical damage he may have received. *'Sonic Wave: 'Sonic curls into a ball and rapidly spins, as if to perform a Spin Dash, however, he instead unleashes a shock wave that darts forward, whilst he himself is propelled backwards due to recoil. This move can also be aimed, and the wave itself also "carry" opponents to deal perpetual damage. *'Sonic Storm: 'While in the air, Sonic performs a variant of Sonic Wave, unleashing shock waves that travel downwards diagonally while Sonic himself is sent flying a very small distance back from the recoil. *'Skydiving: 'Sonic is capable of controlling his descend during a midair dive by making his body more or less aerodynamic. As a result, he can control whether they will fall faster or slower through midair. *'Blue Tornado: 'Sonic uses the Spin Dash to encircle around opponents through midair while leaving a blue trail. The resulting slipstream creates a tornado effect that forms a blue cyclonic vortex of air around the opponent. This can yank the opponents off their feet and fling them into the air, disorient enemies, or blow away their weaponry or equipment. *'Sonic Wind: 'Sonic raises his fist to generates a small cyclone made of sharp, sky blue winds, which ensnare his opponent to deal damage. *'Whirlwind: 'After a Spin Dash, Sonic begins encircling around all opposing enemies at high speeds. This stirs up wind currents, thereby forming a vortex of wind resembling a miniature whirlwind, that ensnares the enemies. During the creations of wind vortex, Sonic will move increasingly faster around his opponent, forming stronger wind currents and making the wind vortex larger. At the peak of the vortex's size, Sonic will stop spinning and jump into the air in front of his opponents, thus releasing the wind vortex on the enemies. This attack does massive damage in contrast to many of Sonic's other attacks, and is unavoidable. *'Somersault: 'Sonic flips his body and attacks with his legs. *'Hammer Attack: 'Using his Piko Piko Hammer, Sonic pounces on opponents. *'Sonic Drive: 'Sonic tosses a Ring to mislead opponents then performs a Spin Attack that homes in on the Ring, dealing damage to anyone caught in the path and launching them. *'Sonic Eagle: 'Sonic performs a powerful overhead axe kick from a frontward somersault, slamming opponents into the ground. *'Sonic Flare: Sonic''' falls straight down and carries his entire body on one hand. Using break dance moves (via the flare technique in acrobatics),he then does a sweeping kick across the opponent in a circular motion, before shifting over to his other hand and lifting his legs up on one hand (and then hopping back into neutral stance). *'''Somersault Kick: Sonic kicks out with his leg while in midair, releasing a thin blue wave of unknown properties as a projectile that can strike enemies from afar. Upon impacting a foe, it induces an affect akin to dizziness and leaves enemies to his mercy. *'Sonic Meteor: '''Sonic performs a Spin Attack, traveling straight downward and bouncing off surfaces he impacts. When slamming against enemies, this technique does perpetual damage. *'Sonic Boom: ' Sonic launches himself forward with a burst of speed so great that it breaks the sound barrier before continuing to move at a steady pace. While active, the Sonic Boom grants Sonic increased speed and invulnerability, allowing him to damage enemies and opponents with mere physical contact. *'Hop Jump: Sonic assumes a more aerodynamic pose as he flies through midair. He then does a upward spring in midair to gain extra height. *'Sonic Leap: '''Sonic kicks forward in a stepping bound. *'Humming Top: 'Sonic thrusts his body forward through midair while spinning and sticking his legs outward to attack foes, thereby increasing his horizontal speed to gain distance. *'Sonic Ballet: 'Sonic performs an aerial forward somersault. This serves to increase the his torque, with the force created from it being used to give a burst forward in mid-air. *'Speed Up: ' Sonic emits blue sparkles and greatly increases his speed for up to ten seconds. *'Axe Kick: 'Sonic performs a Spin Dash and shoots himself straight into his opponent, ramming them with incredible force, while enveloped in a light blue aura. As he rebounds from his target, Sonic sends himself back at his opponent and delivers an additional spinning double-kick to his target before jumping away. *'Sonic the Hedgehog's Soul Surge: Harnessing energy from his very Soul, Sonic is capable of producing up to three affects. The first includes Sonic dashing up to his opponent to the full extent of his speed, appearing as a nearly instantaneous movement, and delivering a powerful slash with Caliburn to his opponent energized by this conserved energy. The second involves Sonic leaping towards his opponent and striking them with a midair kick energized by his conserved energies. The third involves accelerating beyond his top speed on a dime in a with a high-speed dash, capable of easily blitzing foes with initially comparable speeds. *'Time Stop: '''Sonic evokes a power of undefined nature that inverts all colors in the vicinity. This effect pauses the flow of time and leaves the opponent completely immobilized. *'Time Break: Sonic slows down the flow of time, bringing his surrounds and opponents to a nigh-halt and leaving them to his mercy. Contrary to popular belief, this technique does not actually slow down Sonic himself outside of gameplay. *'Speed Break: '''Sonic accelerates to speeds surpassing what he can achieve normally, leaving streaks of fire in his slipstream. While active, Sonic is invulnerable and can damage enemies and obstacles by crashing into them. *'Chaos Control: 'With a Chaos Emerald handy, Sonic is capable of utilizing Chaos Control to manipulate the fabric of time and space. He can use this to teleport himself as well as other people and objects, manipulate time by slowing or stopping it, perform inter-dimensional or time travel, distort space-time, and so on. The magnitude of this power depends on the amount of Chaos Emeralds Sonic has with him. |-|Power-Ups= *'Invincibility: Using Invincibility, Sonic is granted a sparkling aura for up to 20 seconds. When in effect, Sonic is rendered completely immune physical harm and attacks on his own level. He can also deal damage to foes with mere physical contact. *'Normal Shield:' Using the Normal Shield, Sonic is encased is a defensive orb that acts as a barrier that protects him from damage. Once struck with a sufficiently powerful attack, the shield will disperse and Sonic may be subjected to knockback, but he will not suffer physical harm. *'Fire Shield:' Using the Fire Shield, Sonic is encased in a fiery bubble of flames that acts as a barrier that protects him from damage. This renders him immune to the harmful effects of fire and heat based hazards. This shield is tough enough to enable Sonic to literally stand in molten lava undamaged. It also enables a mid-air jump dubbed the "Fireball Spin Dash", enabling Sonic to spear forward through midair at high speeds in a comet of flames, dealing damage to anything caught in his wake. Additionally, the Fire Shield will burn anything it comes in contact with. *'Aqua Shield:' Using the Aqua Shield (also called the Bubble Shield), Sonic is encased in a sphere-shaped shield similar to a water bubble. This shield allows Sonic to breath underwater indefinitely without fear of drowning. It also allows Sonic to quickly plummet downward and bounce along the ground, or collide with an enemy from above. It has the ability to repel certain projectiles, not including spiked projectiles (for obvious reasons) and explosives. *'Thunder Shield:' Using the Thunder Shield (also called the Lightning Shield or Magnetic Shield), Sonic is encased in a defensive orb of electricity. It renders him immune to electricity and energy based hazards and attacks. It also apparently emits a magnetic field that attracts things like Rings. It also allows Sonic to double jump. *'Speed Shoes:' Using Speed Shoes (also called Power Sneakers), Sonic's top speed, acceleration, and jumping height are all greatly enhanced for up to 20 seconds. *'Rocket Shoes:' When using the Rocket Shoes, Sonic's shoes gain rocket engines sets that enable him to fly through the air at superluminal speeds. This power-up is only temporary, and when its effects wear off Sonic's shoes will return to normal and he will fall to the ground. *'Popo Spring:' When equipping the Popo Spring, Sonic obtains a mobile spring underneath his shoes that supplements his jumping height. *'Skateboard:' Allows Sonic to ride a Skateboard. *'Flame Ring:' Allows Sonic to perform the Fire Somersault, in which he imbues his kicks with intense flames. *'Magic Gloves:' Allows Sonic to perform the "Magic Hands" technique. In a small explosion which consumes the targets, Sonic shrinks the enemy down to roughly the size of a basketball and traps them in a transparent sphere. Sonic can then explode the sphere to destroy them or simply leave them incapacitated. *'Ring Time:' When using Ring Time, Sonic is surrounded by a transparent aura that lasts for fifteen seconds. Any enemies that get near Sonic during this time will then be turned into Gold Rings. *'Hercules Muscles:' Enhances Sonic's upper body strength. *'Power Brake:' Allows Sonic to come to a dead stop, regardless of how fast he is running. *'Acceleration:' Greatly improves Sonic's acceleration rate, allowing him to reach top speeds in a heartbeat. *'Breath Holder:' Prolongs Sonic's oxygen supply in underwater environments. *'Sure-Footed:' Enables Sonic to always and instantly land on his feet after taking damage regardless of the positioning he was in after getting sent flying. *'Antidote:' A concoction that removes any negative status ailments upon use. *'Cure All Spray:' A large dose antidote able to remove negative status ailments from Sonic and up to three of his allies at a time, allowing recovery from things like sleep inducement, poison, and Statistics Reduction. *'Health Seed, Health Root, and Health Leaf:' Items that replenish a large amount of Sonic's vitality when used. *'Replenisher: '''A wrist device. When worn, Sonic's vitality will automatically be restored over the course of a fight. *'Water Ring:' Enables all of Sonic's attacks to deal Water-type damage. *'Lightning Ring:' Enables all of Sonic's attacks to deal Electric-type damage. *'Ice Ring:' Enables all of Sonic's attacks to deal Ice-type damage with sub-zero chill. *'Wind Ring:' Enables all of Sonic's attacks to deal Air-type damage. *'Earth Ring:' Enables all of Sonic's attacks to deal Earth-type damage. *'Immunity Idol: A mystical charm that makes Sonic highly resistant to a to the effects of status ailments. *'Spooky Charm: '''A mystical charm that causes fear in enemies. By wearing this, Sonic can cause enemies to flee. *'Angel Amulet: A bright gold mystical relic. It will automatically revive Sonic if he is finished off in the heat of combat. *'Ring of Life:' Can be used to revive fallen allies. *'Gems:' Gems are objects that appear in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). They are small and rare crystals from Soleanna each granting use of a specific Custom Action. **'Green Gem:' Using the Green Gem, Sonic is able to form a miniature tornado that can damage any enemies found within its radius. **'Red Gem:' Using the Red Gem, Sonic can slow down time to a crawl, thus effectively slowing down the surrounding environment and enemies' movements while leaving Sonic himself unaffected. **'Blue Gem:' Using the Blue Gem, Sonic dashes in a short burst of greatly increased speed, causing a destructive sonic boom that "ruins" enemies that get in Sonic's way. **'White Gem:' Using the White Gem, Sonic will halt in mid-air spin and begin spinning around while surrounded by a multicolored aura. Once in this position, Sonic can choose any direction in which to face in a vertical, 360-degree area. When released from this position, Sonic will perform a Homing Attack in the chosen direction and with increased range and power. **'Sky Gem:' Using the Sky Gem, Sonic flings the gem in any direction and then will be flown in said location by being pulled through the air at great speed, before landing safely on the location. **'Yellow Gem:' Using the Yellow Gem, Sonic creates a Thunder Shield. **'Purple Gem:' Using the Purple Gem, Sonic shrinks down to a fraction of his size. This allows Sonic to perform infinite jumps in midair and also makes him more difficult to hit. Advantageously, Sonic's physical prowess is not diminished in the slightest while using this Gem. |-|Wisps= *'Black Bomb:' Using the power of a Black Wisp, Sonic becomes a living and incredibly dense bomb. He is then able to induce widespread explosions by detonating himself without causing self-harm. *'Blue Cube:' Using the power of a Blue Wisp, Sonic transforms into a perfectly shaped blue cube. When transformed into the Blue Cube, he can emit destructive shockwaves by slamming into the ground. *'Crimson Eagle:' Using the power of a Crimson Wisp, Sonic turns into a crimson-colored eagle-like figure. As the Crimson Eagle, he is able to achieve flight and soar through the air unhindered. *'Cyan Laser:' Using the power of a Cyan Wisp, Sonic transforms into a cyan laser beam. As the Cyan Laser, he gains the same properties as that of a real laser, allowing them to move as a living beam of light. When hitting any surfaces as the Cyan Laser, he can bounce off them as if they were reflective surfaces. *'Green Hover:' Using the power of a Green Wisp, Sonic turns into a green hovercraft. As the Green Hover, he gains the power of flight, allowing him to fly leisurely through midair. *'Gray Quake:' Using the power of a Grey Wisp, Sonic transforms into a grey iron ball with yellow eyes. As the Gray Quake, his body density is greatly increased, making them so heavy that jumping or falling down on the ground can create destructive shockwaves. The Gray Quake also possesses wall-crawling abilities, allowing Sonic to scale walls despite his weight in this form. *'Indigo Asteroid:' Using the power of an Indigo Wisp, Sonic turns into an orb-shaped body with striped indigo skin and a matching planetary ring encircling his middle. As the Indigo Asteroid, Sonic essentially becomes a miniature planet with a strong gravitational field. He is as such capable of creating a powerful gravitational pull around himself, strong enough yank surrounding objects and enemies into himself, subsequently transmuting the captured matter into life-less material for his ring system. Additionally, the gathered matter can be used to empower the gravitational pull. The Indigo Asteroid also grants users the ability to levitate through midair. *'Ivory Lightning:' Using the power of an Ivory Wisp, Sonic transforms into a living, straw-colored lightning bolt. As the Ivory Lightning, Sonic gains the same properties as that of a real lightning bolt. Associated with this form, he can move at lightning-fast speeds and with acrobatic movements as living electricity. He can also obtain electrokinetic abilities in this form, giving him the ability to either form threads of electricity that he can use to either electrocute enemies or connect himself to targets as tethers. *'Jade Ghost:' As the Jade Ghost, Sonic is able to turn himself invisible and enables him to move around without being visibly detected by opponents. The Jade Ghost also makes him intangible, thus allowing him to pass through obstacles and avoid unwanted attacks. In addition, the Jade Ghost allows Sonic to hover slightly above ground when using its power. *'Magenta Rhythm:' Using the power of a Magenta Wisp, Sonic turns into a large magenta-colored eighth note. When in this form, he is able to bounce on air, allowing him to move through mid-air in semi-flight. *'Orange Rocket:' Using the power of an Orange Wisp, Sonic turns into a stubby orange rocket with six fins arranged in a regular hexagon on the rear. As the Orange Rocket, he can create powerful jet propulsion from his back to launch themselves forward through midair at staggering speeds. *'Pink Spikes:' Using the power of a Pink Wisp, Sonic turns into a hot pink spiky ball. As the Pink Spikes, he gains long, razor-sharp and extremely durable spikes on his body. By inserting these spikes into a surface, he can stick perfectly firm to any surface, allowing him to climb up walls and along ceilings. The spikes can also be used offensively by using them to pierce opponents. It can also be used to augment the Spin Dash, making it much more powerful than normal. *'Purple Frenzy:' Using the power of a Purple Wisp, Sonic turns into a flowing purple, demonic-looking chomper that constantly gives off a dark and thick aura. As the Purple Frenzy, he gains a powerful jaw that can chew and consume any matter he bites off and add it to his own mass, allowing the Purple Frenzy to grow larger for each bite until reaching maximum size. When reaching maximum size, the Purple Frenzy also gains a suction breath that lets Sonic suck in smaller objects not too heavy or rooted to the ground. *'Red Burst:' Using the power of a Red Wisp, Sonic turns into a red fireball that constantly gives off an aura of flames. As the Red Burst, Sonic obtains pyrokinetic abilities. He is able to form a shield of flames around himself that instantly incinerates anything it touches, and he can create explosions of fire by combusting into flames without inflicting harm on himself. These explosions can be channeled to shoot Sonic higher into the air or be charged up to trigger large-scale and powerful explosions that destroy nearly anything within its range. In addition, Sonic's speed increases while using Red Burst. *'Violet Void:' Using the power of a Violet Wisp, Sonic turns into a large, ghastly and smoky black orb with violet outlines. As the Violet Void, Sonic essentially becomes a living black hole and can warp space and time to draw objects into himself from a distance and make them vanish without a trace. Because of the Violet Void smoke-like makeup, Sonic is granted a degree of intangibility, allowing them to pass through obstacles unharmed. As the Violet Void, Sonic is also capable of flight through mid-air. Like the Purple Frenzy, the Violet Void can add the mass of the objects they draw into itself, allowing Sonic to grow larger the more he consumes until he reaches maximum size. Also, the more the Violet Void increases in size, the stronger its suction ability becomes, enabling Sonic to draw in bigger and heavier objects from greater distances. At maximum size, the Violet Void can draw in objects the size of the Frigate Skullian, a massive aircraft. *'Yellow Drill:' Using the power of a Yellow Wisp, Sonic turns into a yellow spiral drill. As the Yellow Drill, Sonic can burrow and tunnel underground at remarkably fast speeds. This can also be applied in underwater environments, allowing Sonic to move as a living torpedo. *'Final Color Blaster:' All the Wisps gather together and use their combined Hyper Go-On (in conjunction with Sonic's Homing Attack) in one vibrant attack. |-|Werehog Sonic= *'Unleashed Mode:' Sonic the Werehog taps into the energies of Dark Gaia that he has absorbed. When activating the mode, Sonic howls and his entire body becomes surrounded in a light blue energy aura. While active, Sonic's physical prowess is greatly amplified for a limited period of time. *'Were-Claw: '''Sonic the Werehog makes a forward dash while crossing his hands in front of him, before violently slashing his claws to both sides in a quick and swift motion. This damages and dizzies enemies. *'Were-Claw Charge: Sonic charges forward while doing several quick and ferocious slashing motions in front of him with his claws, mowing down any foe in his path. *'Were-Wallop: '''Sonic the Werehog stretches his arms upward as he performs a double uppercut to his opponents while slashing upwards with his energy-enveloped claws. *'Werewheel Rush: 'Sonic launches a series of offensive cartwheels along the ground, where he punches anyone caught in his path. At the end of his series of cartwheels, Sonic jumps into the air and brings his hands together in a collective fist before performing a forward somersault to bringing his fists down on opponents, utilizing his momentum from his flip to increase the impact. *'Comet Punch: Sonic pulls back his right fist channels a large amount of Dark Gaia Force through it. Once charged enough, Sonic tags his opponent with a single forward and extremely powerful punch. *'Aerial Piledriver: '''Sonic jumps high into the air and grabs a mid-air opponent with both his legs and arms while turning the opponent upside down. While holding onto the opponent, Sonic then spins the opponent around itself while diving down in a piledriver-like fashion, where he slams the opponent's head directly into the ground. *'Feral Wild Whirl: Sonic stretches his arms and hands out the sides and spins around several times a top while slashing with his hands over a long range. *'Spinning Needle Attack: '''Sonic launches forward with his body aligned horizontally. He then puts his arms down the sides of his body and quickly rotates his body, turning himself into a piercing drill moving through mid-air in a torpedo fashion while leaving a cyan spiral-shaped energy trail. *'Beatdown: 'Sonic grabs a nearby foe and begins swinging it back and forth over himself, slamming it to the ground with such force that he produces destructive shockwaves upon impact that can damage nearby foes. After having slammed the foe into the ground five times, Sonic jumps into the air and crushes it with a final hit to the ground. *'Earthshaker: 'Sonic enlarges his arms and fists and begins hammering down with both fists numerous times, and with such force that he creates small tremors, before fishing off with an extra powerful hit to the ground with both fists. |-|Darkspine Sonic= *'Fire/Water/Darkness Manipulation: Darkspine Sonic can create concentrated flames on his hands and feet to amplify the destructive force behind his attacks, and form highly powerful bursts of flames and matter. *'Time Break:' Sonic slows down the flow of time, bringing his surrounds and opponents to a nigh-halt and leaving them to his mercy. Unlike his base form, Darkspine Sonic can use this nigh-limitlessly due to creating his own energy to fuel the technique. This move has no canonical impact on his own speed and doesn't effect him, as shown in cutscenes. *'Speed Break:' Sonic accelerates to speeds surpassing what he can achieve normally, leaving streaks of fire in his slipstream. While active, Sonic is invulnerable and can damage enemies and obstacles by crashing into them. Just like Time Break, Darkspine Sonic can use this technique nigh-limitlessly due to creating his own energy to fuel it. *'Reality Manipulation: '''Due to being empowered by three of the seven World Rings Darkspine Sonic possesses a degree of control over the fabric of reality. He can rewrite universes in his image and reverse the effects of reality warping on a universal scale. |-|Super Sonic= *'Chaos Energy Manipulation: In his Super form, Sonic's Chaos Energy based powers are enhanced on a tremendous scale. In addition, he gains new Chaos Powers. Due to being empowered by the Emeralds' Positive energies, Sonic is capable of neutralizing negative energies. He can also purify negative emotions, like when he reverted Perfect Chaos back to normal by purifying it of its anger and rage (rendering his will to fight inert). Also, Sonic can unleash powerful blasts of Chaos Energy and channel Chaos Energy to amplify the power of his strikes and form defensive barriers. *'Super Sonic Boost: '''Super Sonic surrounds himself in a golden aura of Chaos Energy before ramming the target with incredible speed, resulting in a rather devastating impact. *'Turbo Boost: 'Super Sonic surrounds himself in a brilliant golden aura that amplifies his speed. This can be used for extensive maneuverability or deployed in short bursts to evade attacks. *'Super Sonic Spinning: 'Super Sonic curls into a ball and begin spinning while charging up Chaos Energy. Once charged, he shoots himself forward as a powerful project and rams into nearby targets. *'Arrow of Light: 'Super Sonic draws light into his body and begins absorbing it. Once he has gathered enough light, Super Sonic immerses himself in the gathered light, thus turning himself into "an arrow of light", and charges into the opponent with immense force. *'Deflect: 'Super Sonic swings his arm forward which covers him in a shield of slate-gray energy that deflects enemy projectiles back at the enemy. *'Super Sonic (Move): '''Super Sonic strikes his opponent with a series of powerful attacks greatly amplified by Chaos Energy, before unleashing a golden, wide-spread blast of Chaos Energy with a fiery makeup. '''Notes: basically the same message from Earthyboy's take. So alot of The Notable Attacks/Techniques section was copied from VSBW and there profile on Sonic, all credit goes to them, this profile will only cover Game Sonic and it only houses Game Sonic's feats i may modify this eventually, i'm kind of new to this profile making concept, part of earthyboy's and this this profile is inspired from Maverick X Zero's Profile on Game Sonic, all credit goes to him for the crispy context on this profile. Others Notable Victories: Time Eater, Solaris, Egg Wizard, Shadow the Hedgehog, Egg Salamander, Ultimate Emerl, Infinite the Masked Jackal, The Deadly Six, Perfect Chaos, Metal Overlord. Notable Losses: Mepihlis The Dark (Killed because he wasn't prepared/caught off guard, a sucker punch so to speak), Eggman '''(Just one time) '''Infinite the Masked Jackal (In beginning of Sonic Forces When he first met Sonic, he defeated him, now? that's another story). Inconclusive Matches: Silver the Hedgehog. Category:ZaStando27 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1